forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheBinder
Hello Binder, you've been doing good work over the last couple weeks, so thought I'd be the first to welcome you to the wiki :) -Zerak talk 18:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Let me be the second. Welcome. If you need anything just ask! Fw190a8 19:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Page numbers It's great to see you're providing references for the additions you're making. It's a lot better than putting up information with no reference that might or might not be correct, with no way of checking! Could you also add page numbers for the references? This will make it easier to verify any particular statement without needing to search through the whole book. If you need any help, covers it, or just ask! Fw190a8 17:35, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Crunch and the wiki Keep up the good work editing the wiki, but do keep in mind Forgotten Realms Wiki:No crunch with regard to the Chosen of Bane article and others! Fw190a8 17:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Why not Crunch? I had a feeling, but was not certain that specific stat information was not allowed here. This is my first wiki I have ever felt compelled to contribute to, and as a D&D player and a fairly new DM, I have to ask why there is a "no crunch" policy? I read somewhere this site is intended for the lore and for players of the Realms. Most of the information I have contributed comes straight from the sourcebooks, not novels. I don't understand. TheBinder 06:18, 10 May 2008 (UTC) TheBinder :We took a decision on the wiki a while ago to write it from an in-universe perspective. The wiki provides what Wikipedia cannot, because Wikipedia forbids writing from an in-universe perspective. Obviously there are some exceptions, like articles about authors and sourcebooks. From an in-universe perspective, a fireball will not cause 3d6 damage, no more than I might cause 3d6 damage to a house in real life if I started a fire inside it. There are lots of places, including other wikis, where crunchy information is available on things like spells, prestige classes and the like, so this wiki decided that it should focus on the lore. Fw190a8 13:20, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Also, if we start writing out game rules and mechanics that let people play the game without buying the products we start infringing with Wizards ability to make money. -Zerak talk 22:24, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Tiamat Regarding your changes to the Tiamat article, newer sources usually override older sources when determining canon. I didn't check the info in Faiths & Avatars or The Throne of Bloodstone although the issue seems to be a confusing one. I bet there's some comment or clarification from a Realms author out there somewhere. Fw190a8 21:50, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for quote for Spelljammer - Realmspace Many thanks for providing the text on the back cover of the Spelljammer - Realmspace sourcebook! 05:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, Skye. :) TheBinder 19:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) The Gossamer Plain With regard to the references on the Aliisza and Kaanyr Vhok articles, there is more than one edition of the book The Gossamer Plain available. Where multiple editions exist, the wiki aims to cite a specific edition (because if a page number is provided, that page number will be different in another edition). Would you be able to alter the citation template to reflect which edition you are citing? A list of available editions is at Template:Cite book/The Gossamer Plain. Thanks. Fw190a8 17:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sure thing, Fw190a8. TheBinder 00:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Keryvian The Lore Police here! Good edit to the Keryvian article though. It's looking much better now. The only minor thing would be to change the bullet points into sentences. Fw190a8 22:02, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Shadowdale I was just about to undo your edit on Shadowdale but you have edited it again already, so to avoid interferring too much I will just tell you here. The current article on Shadowdale concerns the Dale (not just the town of Shadowdale) so your recents edits are incorrect....the population should remain 14,020. However as you, myself and many others have recently been expanding the article I suggest creating a new page for the town itself. I suggest Shadowdale(town) as the title.....similar to the Waterdeep distinction. You have done good work but try recently but try to check the content and context of the article first.--Eli the Tanner 00:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::99% of the content on the Shadowdale page is specific to Shadowdale the town. The page reads like it's only talking about the village. Perhaps a new page called Shadowdale(dale) would be more appropriate. And while we're at it. What's up with the alignment grid? LN, LE, NE?? TheBinder 00:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC)